disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
World of Color (memorial/new version)
This as a new version of World of Color know "memorial version" too, this as part Disney's 95th Anniversary. Segments Films, videogames, animated shorts and television series that appear 'Pre-Disney' *Laugh-O-Gram Shorts 'Disney Animated Canon (shorts)' *Alice Comedies *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Mickey Mouse *Silly Symphonies *Donald Duck *Goofy *Chip and Dale *Disney Shorts *Pixar Shorts 'Disney Animated Canon (movies)' *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Pinocchio *Fantasia *Dumbo *Bambi *Saludos Amigos *The Three Caballeros *Make Mine Music *Fun and Fancy Free *Melody Time *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Cinderella *Alice in Wonderland *Peter Pan *Lady and the Tramp *Sleeping Beauty *One Hundred and One Dalmatians *The Sword in the Stone *The Jungle Book *The Aristocats *Robin Hood *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Rescuers *The Fox and the Hound *The Black Cauldron *The Great Mouse Detective *Oliver & Company *The Little Mermaid *The Rescuers Down Under *Beauty and the Beast *Aladdin *The Lion King *Pocahontas *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Hercules *Mulan *Tarzan *Fantasia 2000 *Dinosaur *The Emperor's New Groove *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Lilo & Stitch *Treasure Planet *Brother Bear *Home on the Range *Chicken Little *Meet the Robinsons *Bolt *The Princess and the Frog *Tangled *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Wreck-It Ralph *Frozen *Big Hero 6 *Zootopia *Moana *Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 *Frozen 2 'DisneyToon Studios' *DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp *The Return of Jafar *A Goofy Movie *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Belle's Magical World *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas *Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving *The Tigger Movie *An Extremely Goofy Movie *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure *Return to Never Land *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure *The Jungle Book 2 *Piglet's Big Movie *Atlantis: Milo's Return *Teacher's Pet: The Movie *The Lion King 1½ *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo *Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas *Mulan II *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Tarzan II *Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie *Kronk's New Groove *Bambi II *Brother Bear 2 *The Fox and the Hound 2 *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time *Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning *Tinker Bell *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue *Secret of the Wings *Planes *The Pirate Fairy *Planes: Fire & Rescue *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast 'Pixar Animation Studios' *Toy Story *A Bug's Life *Toy Story 2 *Monsters, Inc. *Finding Nemo *The Incredibles *Cars *Ratatouille *WALL-E *Up *Toy Story 3 *Cars 2 *Brave *Monsters University *Inside Out *The Good Dinosaur *Finding Dory *Cars 3 *Coco *Incredibles 2 *Toy Story 4 *Onward 'Marvel' *The Avengers *Iron Man 3 *Thor: The Dark World *Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Guardians of the Galaxy *Avengers: Age of Ultron *Ant-Man *Captain America: Civil War *Doctor Strange *Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 *Spider-Man: Homecoming *Thor: Ragnarok *Black Panther *Avengers: Infinity War *Ant-Man and the Wasp *Captain Marvel *Avengers Endgame *Spider-Man: Far From Home *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Agent Carter *Daredevil *Jessica Jones *Luke Cage *Iron Fist *The Defenders *Cloak and Dagger *Inhumans *Damage Control *Runaways *Cloak and Dagger *New Warriors 'Lucasfilm' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Strange Magic *Star Wars: The Force Awakens *Rogue One *Star Wars: The Last Jedi *Solo *Star Wars Episode IX 'Studio Ghibli' *Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind *Castle in the Sky *My Neighbor Totoro *Kiki's Delivery Service *Porco Rosso *Pom Poko *Whisper of the Heart *Princess Mononoke *My Neighbors the Yamadas *Spirited Away *The Cat Returns *Howl's Moving Castle *Tales from Earthsea *Ponyo *The Secret World of Arrietty *The Wind Rises 'The Muppets' *The Muppet Show *The Muppet Movie *The Muppets Go Hollywood *The Great Muppet Caper *Muppet Babies *Little Muppet Monsters *The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years *A Muppet Family Christmas *The Muppets at Walt Disney World *The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson *The Muppet Christmas Carol *Muppet Classic Theater *Muppet Treasure Island *Muppets Tonight *The Muppets' Wizard of Oz *Statler and Waldorf: From the Balcony *Studio DC: Almost Live *A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa *The Muppets Kitchen with Cat Cora *The Muppets (2011) *Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular *Muppets Most Wanted *Muppet Moments *The Muppets (2016) *Muppet Babies (2018) '21th Century Fox ' *Anastasia *Bartok the Magnificent *Titan A.E. *The Simpsons Movie *Fantastic Mr. Fox *The Book of Life *Ice Age *Robots *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Horton Hears a Who! *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Rio *Ice Age: Continental Drift *Epic *Rio 2 *The Peanuts Movie *Ice Age: Collision Course *Ferdinand *Spies in Disguise *Nimona *Foster *Attack of the Killer Tomatoes *Bobby's World *Peter Pan and the Pirates *Little Shop *Capitol Critters *The Tick *Life with Louie *The Simpsons *King of the Hill *Family Guy *Futurama *American Dad! *The Cleveland Show *Bob's Burgers *Tinanic *Avatar *Home Alone *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York *Home Alone 3 *Home Alone 4 *Home Alone: The Holiday Heist *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader 'Disney Television Animation (cartoons)' *Good Morning, Mickey! *Donald Duck Presents *The Wuzzles *Adventures of the Gummi Bears *DuckTales (1987/2017) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *TaleSpin *Darkwing Duck *Goof Troop *The Little Mermaid (TV Series) *Raw Toonage *Donald's Quack Attack *Mickey's Mouse Tracks *Bonkers *Marsupilami *Aladdin (TV Series) *Gargoyles *The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show *Timon & Pumbaa *Quack Pack *Mighty Ducks *Disney's Doug *Nightmare Ned *Jungle Cubs *Recess *Pepper Ann *101 Dalmatians: The Series *PB&J Otter *Hercules: The Animated Series *Rolie Polie Olie *The PJs *Mickey Mouse Works *The Weekenders *Teacher's Pet *Clerks: The Animated Series *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *House of Mouse *Lloyd in Space *The Proud Family *Stanley *The Legend of Tarzan *Teamo Supremo *Kim Possible *Fillmore! *Lilo & Stitch: The Series *JoJo's Circus *Dave the Barbarian *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers *The Tofus *Higglytown Heroes *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! *W.I.T.C.H. *American Dragon: Jake Long *The Buzz on Maggie *A.T.O.M.: Alpha Teens on Machines *Get Ed *Little Einsteins *The Emperor's New School *Ōban Star-Racers *A Kind of Magic *Feeling Good with JoJo *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *The Replacements *Short McShorts *Yin Yang Yo! *Handy Manny *Pucca *Fireball *RoboDz Kazagumo Hen *Phineas and Ferb *My Friends Tigger & Pooh *Happy Monster Band *Cars Toons *Combo Niños *Stitch! *Kid vs. Kat *Tasty Time with ZeFronk *Special Agent Oso *Jungle Junction *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil *Fish Hooks *Take Two with Phineas and Ferb *Mickey Mousekersize *Minnie's Bow-Toons *Jake and the Never Land Pirates *Special Agent Oso: Three Healthy Steps *Fireball Charming *A Poem Is... *Toy Story Toons *Doc McStuffins *Motorcity *Tron: Uprising *Gravity Falls *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *Sofia the First *Henry Hugglemonster *Mickey Mouse (2013) *Wander Over Yonder *Sheriff Callie's Wild West *The 7D *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero *Star vs. the Forces of Evil *Miles from Tomorrowland *Whisker Haven *Two More Eggs *Pickle and Peanut *Goldie & Bear *Descendants: Wicked World *Star Darlings *The Lion Guard *Elena of Avalor *Future-Worm! *Milo Murphy's Law *Rolling with the Ronks! *Mickey and the Roadster Racers *Tangled: The Series *Puppy Dog Pals *Stitch & Ai *Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer *Fireball Humorous *Vampirina *Big Hero 6 (TV Series) *Big City Greens *Legend of the Three Caballeros *Fancy Nancy *Space Chickens in Space *Gigantosaurous *Amphibia *The Owl House *101 Dalmatian Street *The Rocketeer *T.O.T.S. 'Disney Television Animation (movies)' *Fluppy Dogs *DuckTales: The Treasure of the Golden Suns *DuckTales: Catch as Cash Can *DuckTales: Time is Money *Super DuckTales *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers to the Rescue *TaleSpin: Plunder & Lightning *Darkwing Duck: Darkly Dawns the Duck *Gargoyles the Movie: The Heroes Awaken *Mighty Ducks the Movie: The First Face-Off *Hercules: Zero to Hero *Doug's 1st Movie *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse *Recess: School's Out *Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street *Tarzan & Jane *Mickey's House of Villains *Stitch! The Movie *Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade *Recess: All Growed Down *Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time *Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama *The Proud Family Movie *Leroy & Stitch *Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension *Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *Elena and the Secret of Avalor *Tangled: Before Ever After *Star vs. The Forces of Evil: Battle for Mewni 'Videogames' *Mickey Mouse (Game & Watch) *Mickey & Donald *Tron *Adventures of Tron *Tron: Deadly Discs *Tron: Solar Sailer *Tron: Maze-a-Tron *Sorcerer's Apprentice *Mickey In The Great Outdoors *Discs of Tron *Mickey Mouse (Game & Watch (Panorama)) *Mickey's Space Adventure *Onc' Picsou *Donald Duck's Playground *Winnie the Pooh in the Hundred Acre Wood *The Black Cauldron *Mickey Mousecapade *Basil the Great Mouse Detective *Mickey Mouse (1988) *Mickey & Minnie's Fun Time Print Kit *Donald Duck (Famicom) *Donald's Alphabet Chase *Donald the Hero *Matterhorn Screamer *The Jungle Book *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) *The Chase on Tom Sawyer's Island *Mickey Mouse Orange Express *Mickey Mouse Jungle Daiboken *Mickey Mouse Mahou no Yakata *Mickey Mouse (Game Boy) *Oliver & Company (Coktel Vision) *Oliver & Company (Epoch) *DuckTales (1989) *Roger Rabbit *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (NES) *Mickey Mouse wa Shouboushi *Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse *Mickey's 123: The Big Surprise Party *Mickey's ABC's: A Day at The Fair *Goofy Ski *Donald & Goofy *Goofy's Railway Express *101 Dalmatians *Cinderella *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *DuckTales: The Quest for Gold *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: The Adventures in Nimnul's Castle *DuckTales (1990) *Dick Tracy (Realtime Associates) *Dick Tracy (Titus Software) *Disney Animation Studio *Adventures in the Magic Kingdom *Mickey Mouse II *Mickey's Jigsaw Puzzles *Mickey's Crossword Puzzle Maker *Fantasia *Mickey's Colors & Shapes *Mickey's Dangerous Chase *Mickey & Friends *Lucky Dime Caper *Quackshot *The Rescuers Down Under *The Little Mermaid (Capcom) *The Little Mermaid (Tiger Electronics) *Beauty and the Beast *TaleSpin *Dick Tracy (Sega) *Dick Tracy: The Crime Solving Adventure *Hare Raising Havoc *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (Capcom) *Arachnophobia *The Rocketeer (Ironwind Software) *The Rocketeer (Tiger Electronics) *Mickey Mouse III: Yume Fuusen *Land of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse *World of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck *Disney's Magical Quest: The Magical Quest Starring Mickey Mouse *Ariel the Little Mermaid *Darkwing Duck (Capcom) *Darkwing Duck (Interactive Designs) *Darkwing Duck (Tiger Electronics) *The Rocketeer (NovaLogic) *Stunt Island *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Tiger Electronics) *Follow the Reader *Mickey no Yukai na Bouken *The Perils of Mickey *Mickey's Safari in Letterland *Mickey Mouse IV: Mahou no Labyrinth *Mickey Mouse: Magic Wands! *Mickey's Memory Challenge *Deep Duck Trouble Starring Donald Duck *Donald no Obake Taiji *Goofy's Hysterical History Tour *The Jungle Book (Tiger Electronics) *The Jungle Book (Virgin Interactive) *Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Quest *Beauty and the Beast: Roar of the Beast *Aladdin (Tiger Electronics) *Disney's Aladdin (Virgin Interactive) *Disney's Aladdin (Capcom) *Goof Troop (Capcom) *Disney's Goof Troop (Tiger Electronics) *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 *DuckTales 2 *Coaster *Mickey's Adventures in Numberland *Mickey's Ultimate Challenge *Disney's Magical Quest 2: The Great Circus Mystery Starring Mickey & Minnie *Mickey Mania *Mickey Mouse's Blast Into the Past *A Year at Pooh Corner *Aladdin the Series: The Tower of Gold Adventure *Beauty and the Beast (NES) *Disney's Beauty and the Beast (SNES) *Disney's Aladdin (SIMS) *The Lion King (Virgin Interactive) *The Lion King (Tiger Electronics) *The Lion King Print Studio *Math Antics with Disney's 101 Dalmatians *Bonkers (SNES) *Disney's Bonkers (Sega Mega Drive/Genesis) *Home Improvement: Power Tool Pursuit! *Mickey no Tokyo Disneyland Daibōken *Legend of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse *Disney's Magical Quest 3 *Mickey & Friends Print Studio *Donald Duck no Mahō no Bōshi *Donald no TV Show *Timon & Pumbaa's Jungle Games *Disney's The Lion King: Adventures at Pride Rock *Alice no Paint Adventure *Pocahontas Riverbend Adventures *Bonkers: Wax Up! *Gargoyles (Sega Mega Drive/Genesis) *Gargoyles (Tiger Electronics) *Toy Story *Tokyo Disneyland: Mickey no Cinderella Shiro Mystery Tour *Mickey no Tokyo Disneyland Stamp Rally *Donald in Maui Mallard *Disney's Pocahontas *The Lion King: Timon and Pumbaa *The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Topsy Turvy Games *Pinocchio *101 Dalmatians Print Studio *101-piki Wan-chan: Wan-chan Daikoushin! *Mighty Ducks *Walt Disney World Explorer *Ready for Math with Pooh *Ready to Read with Pooh *Disney's Hercules *101 Dalmatians: Escape from DeVil Manor *Nightmare Ned *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Active Play *A Bug's Life *Tokyo Disneyland: Fantasy Tour *Mickey's Racing Adventure *Magical Tetris Challenge *Tokyo Disneyland Toon Town Mickey no Boku wa Untenshu *Disney's Villains' Revenge *Tarzan Action Game *Disney's Princess Fashion Boutique *Disney Princesses: Shirayukihime *Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue *Disney's Mickey Mouse Toddler *Mickey's Speedway USA *Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers *Fishing Pico - Donald no Adventure *Dance Dance Revolution Disney Mix (2000) *Dance Dance Revolution Disney Dancing Museum *Pop'n Music Mickey Tunes *Tigger's Honey Hunt *Winnie the Pooh: Adventures in the 100 Acre Wood *The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure *The Emperor's New Groove *102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue *102 Dalmatians Activity Center *Alice in Wonderland *The Little Mermaid 2: Pinball Frenzy *Doug's Big Game *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour *Disney's Mickey Saves the Day: 3D Adventure *Goofy's Fun House *Disney's Extremely Goofy Skateboarding *Dance Dance Revolution (Game Boy Color) *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: Preschool *Disney's Pooh's Party Game: In Search of the Treasure *Kuma no Pooh-San: Mori no Nakamato 123 *Pooh and Tigger's Hunny Safari *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Disney's Tarzan: Untamed *Toy Story Racer *Ultimate Ride *Adventure of Tokyo Disney Sea *Disney's Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse *Disney's Party *Tokyo Disney Sea Mickey to Asobou! *Disney's PK: Out of the Shadows *Disney Golf *Disney Sports Soccer *Disney Sports Skateboarding *Disney Sports Basketball *Disney's Winnie the Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure *Disney's Lilo & Stitch *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: Trouble in Paradise *Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626 *Disney's Treasure Planet: Battle at Procyon *Kim Possible: Revenge of Monkey Fist *Kingdom Hearts *Disney's Hide and Sneak *Extremely Goofy Skating *Extremely Goofy Cycling *Disney Sports Snowboarding *Piglet's Big Game *Pooh's Hunny Pot Challenge *Pooh's Pairs *Tigger's Bouncin' Time *Pooh's Hunny Blocks *Brother Bear *Lilo & Stitch: Space Escape *Disney's 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure *Peter Pan Pair Up *Belle's Magic Mirror *Captain Hook's Rocks and Crocs *Disney Princess *Disney Princesses: Princess ni Naritai *Finding Nemo *Tron 2.0 *Tron 2.0: Light Cycles *Pirates of the Caribbean *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl *Toontown Online *Disney Princesses: Ariel *Disney Princesses: Suteki ni Lesson! Hiragana-Katakana *The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge *Disney's Kim Possible 2: Drakken's Demise *Tron 2.0: Killer App *Tron 2.0: Discs of Tron *Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Winnie the Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure *Cinderella: Magical Dreams *The Nightmare Before Christmas: The Pumpkin King *Disney's Kim Possible 3: Team Possible *Kim Possible: Kimmunicator *Cars *Virtual Magic Kingdom *Kingdom Hearts II *Dance Dance Revolution Disney Mix (2006) *The Little Mermaid: Magic in Two Kingdoms *Disney's The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure *Disney's Kim Possible: What's the Switch? *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long, Attack of the Dark Dragon *Pirates of the Caribbean Multiplayer Mobile *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest *Disney Winter Fun *Mickey's Journey To The West *Duckburg P.D.: Donald on Duty *Donald Duck Truck Tour *Donald Duck Quest *Donald Duck Quest Deluxe *Disney Snow Sports *Disney Princess: Royal Adventure *Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey *Disney Princess: Magical Jewels *Disney's Kim Possible: Global Gemini *Ratatouille *Pirates of the Caribbean Online *Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End *Disney Friends *Disney Magicboard Online *Kingdom Hearts: Re:Chain of Memories *Wizards of Mickey *PK: Phantom Duck *WALL-E *Kingdom Hearts coded *Disney Three Kingdoms *Dance Dance Revolution Disney Grooves *Lilo & Stitch (Korogase Sutitchi Kyūbu!) *The Princess and the Frog *Phineas and Ferb (Nintendo DS) *Disney Stitch Jam *Up *Disney Othello *The Game of Life: Disney Edition *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Epic Mickey *Donarudo no aisukurīmu-ya ya-san *Okashi kashi o kurenaki ~yaitazurasuruzo~o! *Jairo no sono Gia totte! *Mowgli in Jungle Book *Aladdin: The New Adventure *Bomberman: Disney Stitch Edition *Tangled: The Video Game *Darkwing Duck (Disney Mobile Studios) *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Dynamic Pixels) *Phineas and Ferb: Ride Again *Motto! Stitch! DS: Rhythm de Rakugaki Daisakusen *Toy Story 3: The Video Game *Shūtingu Bīna: Toy Story 3: Woody to Buzz no Daibōken! *Tron: Evolution *Tron Evolution: Battle Grids *Tron: Legacy *Guilty Party *Puzzle Bobble Disney Edition *Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep *Kingdom Hearts Re:coded *Kuma no Pooh-San: 100 Acre no Mori no Cooking Book *Disney Princess: Enchanting Storybooks *Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension *Lego Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game *Pirates of the Caribbean: Master of the Seas *Disney My Land *Disney Universe *Where's My Water? *Kinect Disneyland Adventures *Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two *Mickey's Typing Adventure *Disney Magician Chronicles *Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion *Just Dance: Disney Party *Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure *Phineas and Ferb (Leapfrog) *Where's My Perry? *Disney's Fish Hooks *Brave (Leapfrog) *Brave (Behaviour Interactive) *Disney Party *Disney Fantasy Quest *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance *Where's My Mickey? *Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse *Seven Dwarfs: The Queen's Return *DuckTales: Scrooge's Loot *DuckTales: Remastered *Phineas and Ferb: Quest for Cool Stuff *Disney's Harapeko Restaurant *Disney Infinity *Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix *Kingdom Hearts χ *Fantasia: Music Evolved *Disney's Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree Animated Storybook *Agent Ball *Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes *Disney Magical World *Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix *The DuckForce Rises *Phineas and Ferb: Day of Doofenshmirtz *Phineas and Ferb: New Inventions *Gravity Falls: Legend of the Gnome Gemulets *Miles from Tomorrowland: Missions *Disney Infinity 3.0 *Disney Magical World 2 *Just Dance: Disney Party 2 *Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ/ Union χ Cross *Tron RUN/r *Disney Magic Kingdoms *Disney My Little Doll *Disney Crossy Road (Hipster Whale) *Disney Emoji Blitz *The Disney Afternoon Collection *Disney Crossy Road (Adrenaline Amusements) *Disneyland Adventures Remastered *Kingdom Hearts HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue *Disney’s Super Arcade *Disney Cubes Play *Disney Heroes: Battle Mode *Disney Epic Quest *Kingdom Hearts III *Disney Tsum Tsum Festival 'Animated Films Distributed by Disney' *The Brave Little Toaster *The Nightmare Before Christmas *The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars *The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue *Valiant *The Wild *A Christmas Carol *Mars Needs Moms *Frankenweenie (2012) 'Live action and Animated movies' *The Reluctant Dragon *Victory Through Air Power *Song of the South *So Dear to My Heart *Mary Poppins *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Pete's Dragon *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *James and the Giant Peach *Enchanted *Mary Poppins Returns 'Live action television series' *Walt Disney anthology series *The Nine Lives of Elfego Baca *The Mickey Mouse Club *Zorro *The Mouse Factory *Herbie the Matchmaker *Small & Frye *Zorro and Son *Welcome to Pooh Corner *You and Me Kid *Contraption *Mousercise *EPCOT Magazine *Disney Family Album *Dumbo's Circus *Teen Angel (1989) *Brand New Life *The Torkelsons *The 100 Lives of Black Jack Savage *Adventures in Wonderland *Dinosaurs *Flash Forward *Smart Guy *Going Wild With Jeff Corwin *'Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show *Out of the Box *Bug Juice (1998/2018) *Mad Libs *The Famous Jett Jackson *So Weird *The Jersey *Even Stevens *In a Heartbeat *Totally Circus *Lizzie McGuire *Totally Hoops *The Book of Pooh *Totally in Tune *That's So Raven *Phil of the Future *The Eyes of Nye *Breakfast With Bear *Naturally, Sadie *Johnny and the Sprites *Life with Derek *Bill Nye the Science Guy *The Suite Life of Zack & Cody *Hannah Montana *Cory in the House *Wizards of Waverly Place *Bunnytown *The Suite Life on Deck *Imagination Movers *Sonny with a Chance *Aaron Stone *Jonas *Zeke and Luther *I'm in the Band *Good Luck Charlie *Shake It Up *Pair of Kings *A.N.T. Farm *So Random! *Once Upon A Time *Kickin' It *Violetta *Jessie *Austin & Ally *PrankStars *Lab Rats *Code: 9 *Crash & Bernstein *Dog with a Blog *Liv & Maddie *Mighty Med *Junior Express *I Didn't Do It *Win, Lose, or Draw *Girl Meets World *Evermoor *Kirby Buckets *K.C. Undercover *Best Friends Whenever *Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything *Bunk'd *Lab Rats: Elite Force *Stuck In The Middle *Walk the Prank *Bizaardvark *The Lodge *MECH-X4 *Andi Mack *Raven's Home 'Live action movies' *Treasure Island *The Story of Robin Hood and His Merrie Men *The Sword and the Rose *Rob Roy, the Highland Rogue *20,000 Leagues Under the Sea *Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier *The Littlest Outlaw *The Great Locomotive Chase *Davy Crockett and the River Pirates *Westward Ho the Wagons! *Johnny Tremain *Old Yeller *The Light in the Forest *Tonka *The Shaggy Dog *Darby O'Gill and the Little People *Zorro the Avenger *Third Man on the Mountain *Toby Tyler *Kidnapped *Pollyanna *The Sign of Zorro *Ten Who Dared *Swiss Family Robinson *The Absent-Minded Professor *The Parent Trap *Nikki, Wild Dog of the North *Greyfriars Bobby *Babes in Toyland *Moon Pilot *Bon Voyage! *Big Red *Almost Angels *The Legend of Lobo *In Search of the Castaways *Son of Flubber *Miracle of the White Stallions *Savage Sam *Summer Magic *The Incredible Journey *A Tiger Walks *The Misadventures of Merlin Jones *The Three Lives of Thomasina *The Moon-Spinners *Emil and the Detectives *Those Calloways *The Monkey's Uncle *That Darn Cat! *The Ugly Dachshund *Lt. Robin Crusoe, U.S.N. *The Fighting Prince of Donegal *Follow Me, Boys! *Monkeys, Go Home! *The Adventures of Bullwhip Griffin *The Gnome-Mobile *Charlie, the Lonesome Cougar *The Happiest Millionaire *Blackbeard's Ghost *The One and Only, Genuine, Original Family Band *Never a Dull Moment *The Horse in the Gray Flannel Suit *The Love Bug *Smith! *Rascal *The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes *King of the Grizzlies *The Boatniks *The Wild Country *The Barefoot Executive *Scandalous John *The Million Dollar Duck *The Biscuit Eater *Now You See Him, Now You Don't *Napoleon and Samantha *Run, Cougar, Run *Snowball Express *The World's Greatest Athlete *Charley and the Angel *One Little Indian *Superdad *Herbie Rides Again *The Bears and I *The Castaway Cowboy *The Island at the Top of the World *The Strongest Man in the World *Escape to Witch Mountain *The Apple Dumpling Gang *One of Our Dinosaurs Is Missing *Ride a Wild Pony *No Deposit, No Return *Treasure of Matecumbe *Gus *The Shaggy D.A. *Freaky Friday *Escape from the Dark *A Tale of Two Critters *Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo *Candleshoe *Return from Witch Mountain *The Cat from Outer Space *Hot Lead and Cold Feet *The North Avenue Irregulars *The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again *Unidentified Flying Oddball *The Black Hole *The London Connection *Midnight Madness *The Watcher in the Woods *Herbie Goes Bananas *The Last Flight of Noah's Ark *Popeye *The Devil and Max Devlin *Amy *Dragonslayer *Condorman *Night Crossing *Tron *Tex *Trenchcoat *Something Wicked This Way Comes *Never Cry Wolf *Tiger Town *Just Like Mr. Sunny *Gone Are the Dayes *Love Leads the Way *Lots of Luck *The Undergrads *Return to Oz *The Caldercott Story *The Blue Yonder *The Journey of Natty Gann *One Magic Christmas *Help Wanted: Kids *Mr. Boogedy *Flight of the Navigator *The Parent Trap II *Spot Marks the X *Down the Long Hills *Strange Companions *Anne of Avonlea: The Continuing Story of Anne of Green Gables *Benji the Hunted *Not Quite Human *The Christmas Visitor *Rock N Roll Mom *Save the Dog *The Man from Snowy River II: Return to Snowy River *Night Train to Kathmandu *Ollie Hopnoodle's Haven of Bliss *A Friendship in Vienna *Good Old Boy *Goodbye, Miss 4th of July *The Parent Trap III *Honey, I Shrunk the Kids *Cheetah *Not Quite Human II *The Parent Trap: Hawaiian Honeymoon *Lantern Hill *Chips, the War Dog *Mother Goose Rock 'n' Rhyme *Back Home *The Little Kidnappers *Back to Hannibal: The Return of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn *White Fang *Bejewelled *Shipwrecked *Perfect Harmony *Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken *The Rocketeer *Mark Twain and Me *Newsies *Still Not Quite Human *Honey, I Blew Up the Kid *The Mighty Ducks *The Muppet Christmas Carol *The Ernest Green Story *Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey *Spies *A Far Off Place *The Adventures of Huck Finn *Hocus Pocus *Heidi *Airborne *Cool Runnings *The Three Musketeers *Iron Will *Blank Check *D2: The Mighty Ducks *White Fang 2: Myth of the White Wolf *On Promised Land *Angels in the Outfield *The Whipping Boy *Squanto: A Warrior's Tale *The Santa Clause *The Jungle Book *Heavyweights *Man of the House *The Old Curiosity Shop *Tall Tale *Escape to Witch Mountain *Operation Dumbo Drop *A Kid in King Arthur's Court *The Four Diamonds *The Big Green *Tom and Huck *Muppet Treasure Island *Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco *The Little Riders *Nightjohn *First Kid *Susie Q *D3: The Mighty Ducks *101 Dalmatians *Wish Upon A Star *That Darn Cat *Jungle 2 Jungle *The Paper Brigade *Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves *The Wind in the Willows *George of the Jungle *Air Bud *Northern Lights *RocketMan *Under Wraps *Flubber *Mr. Magoo *Meet the Deedles *You Lucky Dog *The Parent Trap *Air Bud: Golden Receiver *Brink! *The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story *I'll Be Home for Christmas *Halloweentown *Mighty Joe Young *My Favorite Martian *Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century *Can of Worms *Endurance *The Thirteenth Year *Smart House *Inspector Gadget *Johnny Tsunami *Genius *Don't Look Under the Bed *The Straight Story *Horse Sense *Up, Up, and Away *The Color of Friendship *Alley Cats Strike *Rip Girls *Miracle in Lane 2 *Stepsister from Planet Weird *Disney's The Kid *Ready to Run *Quints *The Other Me *Remember the Titans *Mom's Got a Date with a Vampire *Phantom of the Megaplex *102 Dalmatians *The Ultimate Christmas Present *Air Bud: World Pup *Zenon: The Zequel *Motocrossed *The Luck of the Irish *Hounded *Jett Jackson: The Movie *The Jennie Project *The Princess Diaries *Jumping Ship *The Poof Point *Max Keeble's Big Move *Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge *'Twas the Night *Snow Dogs *Double Teamed *Cadet Kelly *The Rookie *Tru Confessions *Air Bud: Seventh Inning Fetch *Get a Clue *The Country Bears *Gotta Kick It Up! *A Ring of Endless Light *The Scream Team *Tuck Everlasting *The Santa Clause 2 *You Wish! *Inspector Gadget 2 *Right on Track*Holes *The Lizzie McGuire Movie *The Even Stevens Movie *Air Bud: Spikes Back *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl *Eddie's Million Dollar Cook-Off *Freaky Friday *The Cheetah Girls *Full-Court Miracle *The Haunted Mansion *The Young Black Stallion *Pixel Perfect *Miracle *Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen *Going to the Mat *Zenon: Z3 *Around the World in 80 Days *Stuck in the Suburbs *Tiger Cruise *The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement *Halloweentown High *National Treasure *Now You See It... *The Pacifier *Buffalo Dreams *Ice Princess *Go Figure *Herbie: Fully Loaded *Life Is Ruff *Sky High *The Greatest Game Ever Played *Twitches *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe *Glory Road *High School Musical *Eight Below *The Shaggy Dog *Cow Belles *Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest *Read It and Weep *Invincible *The Cheetah Girls 2 *Return to Halloweentown *The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause *Air Buddies *Jump In! *Bridge to Terabithia *Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End *Johnny Kapahala: Back on Board *Underdog *High School Musical 2 *The Game Plan *Twitches Too *National Treasure: Book of Secrets *Minutemen *Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert *Snow Buddies *College Road Trip *The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian *Camp Rock *The Cheetah Girls: One World *Beverly Hills Chihuahua *High School Musical 3: Senior Year *Bedtime Stories *Dadnapped *The Secret of the Magic Gourd *Space Buddies *Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience *Race to Witch Mountain *Hannah Montana: The Movie *Hatching Pete *Trail of the Panda *Lilly the Witch: The Dragon and the Magic Book *Princess Protection Program *G-Force *Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie *The Book of Masters *Santa Buddies *Old Dogs *Starstruck *Alice in Wonderland *Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time *The Sorcerer's Apprentice *Den Brother *Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam *Secretariat *Do Dooni Chaar *Avalon High *The Search for Santa Paws *Tron: Legacy *Anaganaga O Dheerudu *Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 *Lilly the Witch: The Journey to Mandolan *The Suite Life Movie *Lemonade Mouth *Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure *Zokkomon *Prom *Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides *Spooky Buddies *Geek Charming *Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas! *Frenemies *Treasure Buddies *Radio Rebel *John Carter *Let It Shine *The Odd Life of Timothy Green *Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3: Viva la Fiesta! *Girl vs. Monster *Santa Paws 2: The Santa Pups *Oz the Great and Powerful *The Lone Ranger *Teen Beach Movie *Super Buddies *Saving Mr. Banks *Cloud 9 *Million Dollar Arm *Maleficent *Zapped *How to Build a Better Boy *Khoobsurat *Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day *Into the Woods *Bad Hair Day *McFarland, USA *Cinderella *Tomorrowland *ABCD 2 *Teen Beach 2 *Descendants *Invisible Sister *The Finest Hours *The Jungle Book *Alice Through the Looking Glass *Adventures in Babysitting *The BFG *Pete's Dragon *Queen of Katwe *The Swap *Dangal *Beauty and the Beast *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales *Jagga Jasoos *Descendants 2 *Zombies *A Wrinkle in Time *Paved New World *Freaky Friday (2018) *Christopher Robin *The Nutcracker and the Four Realms *Dumbo *Kim Possible *Descendants 3 *Aladdin *Lion King *Artemis Fowl 'Documentary Films' *The Living Desert *The Vanishing Prairie *The African Lion *Secrets of Life *Perri *White Wilderness *Jungle Cat *The Best of Walt Disney's True-Life Adventures *Frank and Ollie *Ghosts of the Abyss *Sacred Planet *America's Heart and Soul *Aliens of the Deep *Roving Mars *The Pixar Story *Morning Light *Earth *Walt & El Grupo *Waking Sleeping Beauty *Oceans *The Crimson Wing: Mystery of the Flamingos *The Boys: The Sherman Brothers' Story *African Cats *Chimpanzee *Wings of Life *Bears *Monkey Kingdom *Born in China *Penguins Specials *'World of Color—Happy Creepy Halloweenies (Halloween Special)': *'World of Color—The Light is Our Hearts (Christmas Special)': Category:Attractions Category:Disneyland Resort Category:Halloween Category:Christmas